I'd Lie
by ThisAccountIsNowInactive354085
Summary: It was a game, really. There was only one rule.


Nothing belongs to me but the plot! Song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift!

It was a game, really. There was only one rule.

_I don't think that passenger's seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me…_

They sat together on the emerald green bed, their bodies woven together- nobody cared to check up on them during the holidays.

Narcissa had been ranting about her fiancé, Lucius, for the past hour with Lily in her arms- Lily, who probably hadn't heard a word of her angry speech. For all her brains, Lily Evans was surprisingly easily distracted when she became lost in Narcissa's icy eyes.

_She tells me about her night_

_And I count the colors in her eyes…_

"D'ya suppose you'll ever fall in love, Cissy?" Lily asks suddenly as she leans against the Slytherin's soft chest. It didn't seem to fit- Narcissa always seemed so sharp, like a shard of broken glass. But Lily knew better.

"Never," the Slytherin replied, flipping her silvery blonde hair over her shoulders, showing off her defined collarbone. "I'm a Black, after all."

_She'll never fall in love she swears_

_As she runs her fingers through her hair…_

And Lily forces a laugh as her fingers trace Narcissa's pale, smooth knuckles that rest on her leg. "I thought not," she says lightly, and Narcissa bends to kiss her jawbone.

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong…_

"What about you, then

Lily looks up, shocked by the sudden question- Narcissa never asks questions, because questions are irrelevant and obnoxious. "I…I don't know," the Gryffindor replies lamely. "There's always James, I suppose."

"Potter's a bloody _prat_," Narcissa mutters into Lily's fiery hair that mimicked her personality so well.

Lily shrugs, hiding her small smile- Narcissa'd never admit it, but she _did _care, if only a little.

_She sees everything in black and white,_

_Never let nobody see her cry…_

"He's really quite lovely," Lily says, and it's not a lie. She sighs as Narcissa's grip weakens around her waist. Narcissa was different than James- colder, more painful, but also gentler, and at the end of every day, Lily's body would ache for the Slytherin's touch as she lay in James's arms. But she would never admit it. "A bloody good bit lovelier than Malfoy, at the least."

"But _you've _got a choice, haven't you?" Narcissa points out, falling back on the pillows. Lily lay down more slowly- she looked like an angel with her silvery hair splayed across the emerald fabric.

_And I'll never let nobody see me wishing_

_She was mine…_

"In a sense," Lily replies without thinking. Then quickly, "I mean, it's not as if I can just up and leave him after all this time."

Narcissa is playing with a strand of silky blonde hair- Lily has given up counting the number of times she wishes she had a pensive. "And he deserves happiness?" Narcissa asked quietly, and Lily tensed- she knew where this was going. "More than you?"

"Cissy…"

Narcissa's lips are pursed as she stands suddenly, running a hand through her hair. "It's not for me, though, is it?" she answers herself. "It's not my business whether you waste your life on the Potter prat." It was almost as if she was reassuring herself.

But she wasn't, of course- Lily knew better.

"I'll waste my life if I like," Lily replies defiantly. "It's not as if I could ever ask for more." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and the fiery Gryffindor curses her outspokenness for what seemed like the thousandth time.

_She stands there, then walks away,_

_My god if I could only say,_

'_I'm holding every breath for you'…_

Narcissa's icy blue eyes fix on Lily's jade ones and she slips back onto the bed, balancing herself on one hand. "Have you fallen in love with me, Lily?"

_And if you asked me if I loved her…_

Lily casts her gaze downwards to the silky comforter.

"_Have you_?"

_If you asked me if I loved her…_

"Of course not," Lily replies, her voice hard. "What do you take me for, Cissy? I'm not a bloody fool."

It was the same every time- that was always the question and the fear. It was the line that neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor dared to cross. So why was it so difficult to say those words this time?

In that moment, something Lily could never name, not even if she had been given a thousand years flashes across Narcissa's face. And then it's gone. "You're not," she replies curtly, running a hand through her hair- had it always shimmered like that? "But I had to check, didn't I? I should go see Lucius."

And then she was gone, abandoning Lily on her own four-poser, the emerald curtains swinging and her stilettos clacking behind her, and the Gryffindor sighs, a single tear rolling down her freckled cheek.

_I'd lie._


End file.
